someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Urkelbot's Trick-or-Treat Halloween Writing Contest 2016!
It's Time for another Sp00ky Contest! I had fun doing this contest last year, and a few people have expressed some interest in entering again! I'll go over the basics again... So here's the deal, one of the biggest parts of Halloween is the tradition of trick or treating; dressing up as something scary, or fun and going door to door and bugging people to give you some damn candy. Many of us probably have some good memories of this annual event, the fun we had, and the candy we got. But as with many things, the candy was always a bit of a crap-shoot... The Rules! You never knew what kind of "treat" you were going to get from most of the houses you hit. Sometimes you would get some great, sweet candies, or chocolate. Other times you got bubblegum or Nerds. And sometimes you got... a box of raisins. Ugh. It's with this in mind that I created the Trick-or-Treat Writing Contest. A short story writing competition in which the subjects to be written about are chosen at random! The subjects or topics are like the Halloween goodies you get on October 31. Some of the Goodies are delicious like Snickers or Starburst, and make for easy and interesting writings, others are pretty good and help round out the story, like Peppermint patties, and lollipops. and still others are black-licorice or Dots, or "healthy" snacks which make writing a creepy story difficult or just... weird. If you are brave enough to enter this contest, you will be given a mix of "Goodies" that you will use to construct a short creepypasta. You'll be given 4 Tasty Goodies, 3 'Meh' Candies and 2 gross "treats" given to you by a 90 year old lady. You are free to use all of the Goodies in your story, but you are only required to use 2 Tasty's, 2 Meh's and 1 Gross treat. This will make for some "interesting" stories, and provide a nice challenge for the writers. If you are interested in entering the Trick-or-Treat writing contest, leave a comment on this page saying "Trick or Treat!" and say what your costume is (The costume has no bearing on anything. I'm just a goon), and you will be given your treats, selected using the RPGLibrary.org Secure Dice Roller, ensuring total randomness :) A winner (Winners?) will be announced on Halloween or shortly after, so get your entry in before then! Additional Information This contest is intended totally for fun, so don't take it to seriously! Don't worry about writing the next great horror story, just have a good time and write some weird shit! I'm looking forward to some tales that are Sp00ky, fun, and bizarre, just like Halloween itself! I honestly don't care if it's "bad." I'll be the sole judge of this competition, unless someone (not a contestant, of course) wants to volunteer as well. And I'll try to take into account things like creativity, style, detail, writing quality, and how well the Goodies are worked into the creepypasta. Creepiness and humor will also be taken into account. I likely won't use a numbered grading system, but just go with my gut feelings. Remember, you don't have to use all your treats, just Two Tasty's Two Meh's and One Gross! Work them in any way you want to, Get Creative! When you finish your page, post a link here in the comments. Also, in the categories section of your page, please include the cat Trick or Treat 2016. New Info: If you entered last year and are entering again there is a chance you might receive some of the same treats as you did before. If this happens, let me know and I will randomly replace them if you wish. Prizes? Once again, I cannot offer too much in the way of prizes. The winner will get a link to their story on the Wiki front page for the year! I'll also do a video-narration of the winning story on my youtube channel. The video will have original artwork included. If anyone else would like to donate anything in the way of rewards, that would be great also! Anyway, onto the Goodies! The Goodies! Let's Start Trick or Treating! Leave your comments below, Say Trick or treat, and tell me what kind of costume you're wearing. As soon as I see an entry, I'll run the dice roller and take a screenshot of the results, and give you your goodies! The Entries! ---- The Winner! ---- Category:Holiday Category:SUPER AWESOME AWARDS N' STUFF Category:Trick or Treat 2016